1. Field
The present technology relates to the field of fishing equipment, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved re-reeling apparatus for fishing line replacement.
2. Discussion
There have been devices that serve the need of transferring fishing line from a supply spool to the reel on a fishing rod, especially for fly fishing, such prior art has failed to satisfy the needs of fishermen with any significant amount of success. The purpose of such devices is primarily to change out a loaded fishing reel to have a fishing line with a different weight and density to meet different strength requirements as the fishing needs are changed.
It has become the custom by many fishermen to have one person hold the line supply spool on a suitable arbor device, often just pencils placed through the bore of the line supply spool, while another person holds the fishing rod while turning the spinning reel handle to load the spool on the fishing rod. The arbor device is preferably held by both hands of the volunteer person. The person holding the line supply spool must apply sufficient force to the line to allow the line to be pulled from the line supply spool while restricting rotation of the line supply spool as the line is wound from there onto the fishing rod reel to avoid line kinking. Should a line entanglement occur, the entangled portion will need to be cut from the supply spool, or if the entanglement is a severe one, the supply spool must be discarded and the supply spool replaced.
There is a need for a fish line re-reeling apparatus that serves the above described spool re-reeling function and in which the re-reeling is performed by a single person, such fish line re-reeling apparatus is sufficiently simple to manufacture, is cost effective, is easily applied to a fishing rod and operable with minimal skill.